May The Better One Win
by KeepSaying
Summary: Why is it that in school girls only compete against girls and never against boys? Well, Eve Weller doesn't like how things are being handled at her school and she makes her parents hold their own competition. Boys against girls. Because girls can win too. Jeller and team and children future fluff. One-Shot.


**A/N** : Some pointless fluff because Jeller and children are honestly the best and I don't know if I've ever written something like this. Enjoy!

PS: Reade's on his honeymoon. That's why he couldn't join the fun.

* * *

Jane had just gotten out of her car when a small bundle of joy with messy black locks smashed into her, hugging her around her waist. She grinned down at her daughter, tousling her hair with one hand and pulling her closer with the other.

"Hey sweetie. How was the sports day?" she asked looking at the 9 years old who was still wearing her sports gear and backpack.

"It was okay I guess…" She didn't sound very convinced of her own statement but before Jane could inquire some more she saw her 6 years old son running towards her. His sneakers in one hand, the backpack in the other and with his light brown hair falling over his eyes every once in a while. She squatted down a little and when he reached her picked him up to cuddle him.

"Jayden hi" she welcomed the boy "What happened to your shoes?" She put her son down, grabbing his sneakers realizing why he wasn't wearing them – they were soaking wet.

He just shrugged "They had lawn sprinkler right next to the field and it was _so hot!_ " he exclaimed.

Jane laughed "Well, at least you had dry clothes to change into, right?" before gesturing her kids to the car "Now who wants some ice cream?"

It had been a hot summer and even though it was already the middle of September – school had just started again – it was a particularly hot day and she had promised her kids that after one day of exercising in the broiling sun that they would go to their favorite ice café. For that she had even gotten off from work earlier today.

Looking in the rear-view- mirror she watched her son happily tell them about everything he had seen today. Jayden had been enrolled in school just this summer so this was the first big event he had experienced himself rather than always having his sister tell him about them. Her daughter, though, looked like she wasn't even with them in the car, her mind seemed to be somewhere else entirely.

Once they had gotten their ice cream and sat down outside the café in one of the big parks of the cities Jayden had skipped to bragging about getting a silver medal for all the running exercises. She smiled, congratulating him.

"Eve, did you get one as well?" she asked her unusually quiet daughter who was only picking at her ice cream bowl instead of eating it. The girl simply shrugged but her brother answered for her.

"Eve has got the gold medal for running _and_ jumping!" he told his mother excitedly "She was the only one who got two gold medals!" He started talking about some other kids and how Dean, Tasha's son and the same age as her daughter, at only gotten one gold and one silver medal, but soon he had finished his ice cream "Can I go play now, mum?" He gazed longingly at the playground next to them.

"Of course" Jane smiled "But take care. And don't run too far, okay?"

"Only as far as you can see me" her son replied dutifully before jumping from his seat and happily joining the other kids.

Jane followed him with her eyes until she saw him settle in before settling her gaze on her daughter.

"What's wrong, Evie?" she wanted to know scooting closer to her "You've always loved sport's day and showing us all your medals." She had 4 other medals – gold and silver – hanging in her room proudly.

The girl shrugged and pulled her two medals from the pocket of her trunks handing them to her mother with a heavy sigh.

"I don't know. It's just.." she looked back up at her mother pulling her shoulders up again "It's boring to compete only against girls. I am _so_ much better than _all_ of them." Eve looked back down on her ice cream "And I asked them if I could compete against the boys as well" she furrowed her brows at her food before glaring up at her mum "But they said they can do that, that it's unfair. But it's even more unfair that I can't compete against them! I could've beaten them! I know that! I was almost as good as Dean in jumping!"

Jane grinned inwardly, the rivalry between her daughter and Tasha's son was still one of her favorite things to watch especially because Eve was indeed able to beat him. Between the two of them it was pretty even who won and who lost and with her stubborn ambitions, she could totally see why her daughter felt like this was unfair.

"I know you can, sweetie" she said pulling her daughter close to her "You've shown him that already a few times, haven't you?"

"I guess" she buried her head into her mother's chest "But it's still unfair to make two systems. One for boys and one for girls. I mean you're a girl too and you're so much stronger than everyone else. You have won against boys, too, right?"

Jane nodded. They hadn't really told their children about all the fighting that came with the job but Eve was a bright kid and she had started teaching her the basics of self- defense, after all.

"I just want the chance to get a medal that means something. I want to beat someone that takes a little more effort."

* * *

And that was why, on a weekend two weeks later, they had all in their backyard with a lot of tasks built up on the lawn waiting for Dean and Sammy to arrive.

Eve was practically bouncing with excitement running around the garden with her dad, checking the tasks for the last time while Jane was sitting on the back porch with Jayden on her lap waiting for the guests.

"Who do you think will get here first?" she heard her daughter ask brightly and Kurt reply in a low rumble even though she couldn't understand his words.

"I think Sammy will get here first. Aunt Patty and Uncle David are always on time and Aunt Tasha is usually at least 10 minutes late! Uncle Hank always says she needs so much time in the bathroom." Jane laughed listening to her daughter probably being right on the money with her predictions "Or maybe Dean is scared" she almost skipped at that "Because I will beat him today."

She heard Kurt laughing loudly when suddenly Patterson was behind her "It sounds like you already started the fun without us!" she exclaimed accusingly before hugging her friend and giving Jayden a kiss on the forehead. "Hey Jay! How are you doing? Are you excited?"

The boy had jumped from his mother's lap as soon as he had caught sight of Samantha, who was a year older than him, and was already hugging the girl.

"Maybe a little excited" Jane answered for her son, hugging David as well who stepped back to talk to the kids before offering Patterson a seat and a glass of homemade lemonade. "How are you doing?" she asked with a look on the already pretty large belly the blonde was sporting.

"Oh. We're good. We're great" she grinned "And I think Sammy is even more excited for her little baby sister than we are. She's already decorating the new room with all of her old favorite toys" she laughed glancing down at her daughter happily.

"What about you? Did you get Eve to sleep last night?"

"Barely" she grinned taking a sip from her own glass "Sometimes I think that girl is too ambitious for her own good. And she's way too much of a daddy's girl" she looked at her husband picking up her daughter and joining them on the porch.

"Well who would've guessed with those parents?" Patterson gave back rubbing her belly absentmindedly "One day she'll win the Olympics. Mark my words. Or she'll just go save the world."

"I hope we have a little time before she joins the FBI" Kurt cut in, greeting Patterson before coming to stand behind his wife "But as long as she doesn't go looking for a boyfriend…"

Jane slapped his hands away playfully "Don't worry. Right now she's only interested in beating boys. But when the time comes I'm sure you're going to have so much fun with them."

"Aunt Tasha!" Jayden exclaimed running towards his aunt and hugging her tightly – that kind had been spoiled rotten by his Latina aunt especially.

"Hey big boy" the woman smiled and picked him up to whirl him around a little. After being sat down he ran some very wobbly circles and giggled when he greeted Uncle Hank and Dean.

Dean was 9 years old, just like Eve and they had basically grown up to do everything together. She was sure they loved each other like siblings – which she knew Tasha was glad about because she didn't plan on having another kid herself – but they also competed against each other like siblings as well.

She watched Eve step towards the boy with an unreadable expression on her face and extending her warm very professionally to greet him. Dean rolled his eyes at her – something she was starting to pick up from him – and took her hand "May the better one win" he said.

"I told him to say that" Tasha grinned at her son "You won't believe how badly he wants to win this."

"Oh, we do" Kurt and Jane replied in unison "Believe us, we do."

"Okay kids" Kurt walked over to the four children "Are you ready to get this started?" when they all nodded he proceeded "So, this is going to be Boys against Girls and we split you in two teams. Dean and Eve against each other and Sammy and Jay you'll compete against each other as well, okay?"

"What do you say – are those Eve's words or Kurt's?" Tasha whispered to Patterson who only grinned "Definitely Eve's" she replied just as quietly "When I picked up the kids from school yesterday even Jayden already knew the words because she has been teaching her daddy for almost a week."

"For every team there is only one gold medal and one silver medal." Because god forbid either Sammy or Jayden wouldn't get anything. For the older kids the silver one probably didn't matter much. "We have 5 competitions and whoever wins the most of them, is the winner. Okay?" When the kids nodded at him he continued "So we'll be starting with races. Sack race for Jay and Sam and a normal race for Eve and Dean."

And off they went.

While Kurt, Hank and David managed the competition – clocking the time, playing the referee and writing down the winners of each tasks – the women cheered their kids on – hooting loudly and supplying a new glass of lemonade or a small snack whenever needed.

In the Sack Race Jay started off ahead of Sammy but when he got entangled in the sack the girl caught up with him and made it through the finish line first by a long way.

The race between Eve and Dean was far more thrilling and decided by a very narrow margin.

"Ha!" Eve explained once the dad's had made her the winner after a quick consultation.

"There's still four exercises left" Dean replied simply "Don't get too cocky."

And sure enough he won the throwing competition by about 7 inches. Sammy won as well and Jay was starting to pout but could be cheered up by a promise of the barbecue after everything was over. "But only if I can have ribs this time!" "Of course sweetie, you can have as many ribs as you can eat."

Next was the Obstacle Course for the bigger kids and an Egg- and- spoon race for the smaller ones.

Jay managed to make it to the finish line fairly slowly but Sam had already lost her egg close to the starting line so this win was his and he celebrated it by high-fiving everyone who came close to him.

The Obstacle Course – Jane and Kurt had built it using everything they could find around the house just this morning and had managed to keep it hidden from Eve so she couldn't try it out beforehand – was such a close call that they had to do it a second time and this time Dean managed to make it to the finish line a second earlier and he got that win, sticking out a tongue at his competitor who only raised her head a little, not deigning to look at him.

To Jane's surprise both her kids won the jumping competitions – both being shorter than their competitors – but Dean had fallen to the side on his second try and right on his arm so they had to take a break from the games for a little.

She was sitting on the grass with Patterson, Jay and Sammy when Eve came running towards them, hugging her mom. "How's Dean?" she wanted to know from her daughter, looking over at the porch where Dean had dried his tears and Tasha was holding an ice pack to his arm.

"Uncle Hank says it's not too bad and that he hasn't broken anything but it's a big scratch and there was dirt in it so I helped Aunt Tasha clean it. I think it hurt pretty bad" she cast a look at her friend and looked at her mum somberly before dropping down next to them "I think it's better if we don't continue anymore" she said earnestly "It's not _that_ important to win."

Jane looped an arm around her daughter's waist pulling her closer, proud of her little baby "I think that's better as well" she buried her nose in the dark hair she had gotten from her "I'm really sorry we can't do the last task. I know you were looking forward to it the most."

Sullenly Eve looked at the grass, pulling a few straws out, but shrugging "Well, with a hurting arm Dean doesn't have a chance to win a fight against me and that's unfair. And I only wanted a fair competition. And I got it." She smiled proudly "And I think we have proven that boys and girls can compete against each other and girls can still win. No matter what some teachers say."

"I could fight you!" Jay exclaimed scrambling over to his sister. He had started going to a Judo class – just like Eve – two months ago and was deadly set on beating her, unsuccessfully up until now.

Eve grinned and tousled her brother's hair "But you always fight me. And I always win. That's not a real competition."

The boy pouted sorely "Or you could fight dad. He's bigger than me."

"Yes, but dad always lets me win" she sighed but then she looked up excitedly. "But I know who could fight so we can have one last competition boy against girl!"

Patterson and Jane shared a look before looking back at the curly haired girl who was already scrambling to her feet and running towards Dean, whispering something in his ear that seemed to make him forget the pain in his arm for a second and he nodded enthusiastically.

They both got up and ran towards the exercise mats that were spread out on the lawn for this last task.

Clearing their throat there were standing in front of the mats and waited until all their parents and siblings were listening to them before Eve started talking.

"Dean and I have decided that we will end our competition here because of an injury" she glanced at his arm but he smiled at her as if to say _It's not that bad_ before he continued.

"And we declare all of us to winners in this very fair game. And Sammy and Jay as well. We have all given our bests."

They had both completely serious expressions on their faces while they congratulated Sam and Jay to their wins and kept going that all parents had a hard time not breaking into laughter right then and there. Their children seemed to be so mature and equally small in that moment.

It was Eve's turn again. "But there is one last task and we want to end this competition with a worthy performance. A battle between a boy and girl. A man and a woman." She was looking around, building up the suspense just like she had watched the show makers one TV do, until she was certain everyone was looking at her.

"Mom and Dad" she declared gravely, pointing her hand to the mats "It's your turn to show us who's better in a real fight."

She grinned at her parent's flabbergasted expressions and Jane and Kurt were about to deny their daughter her wish when Jane felt Patterson nudge her to get up from behind and Tasha started clapping her hands cheering them on.

With a shrug Kurt walked over to his wife and pulled her up to his side. "Ready for this?" he whispered in her eat. After stealing a quick kiss from him, Jane took a step back, eyeing him for a moment "Well, I think you should ask yourself that question. It's you who'll go down" she grinned and stepped on the mat.

They took their positions, going into fighting stance, but grinning at each other.

"For all women!" Jane exclaimed raising her arms in front of her chest.

"For all men!" Kurt gave back, bobbing up and down impatiently waiting for their daughter to give the signal to start.

"AND GO!"


End file.
